1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of interlocking displays in which a difficult to summarize multitude of parameters, useful for geologic interpretation of magnetotelluric data, are displayed in a way that immediately determines subsurface rock structure and properties.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art displays transfer functions for the magnetotelluric fields as polar diagrams, both normalized and un-normalized, and plots results obtained for a specific period with no attempt being made to display these data in relation to the vertical position within the earth or model most likely to be associated with the measured or theoretical polar diagrams. This prior practice is well described in an article by Reddy, Rankin and Phillips, in Geoph J. Roy. Ast. Soc., v. 51 (1977), pp 313-325.